


Curse Switcheroo

by nicolehaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bobo is not in this, Breaking A Curse, Cult of Bulshar, Cute ass Alice, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Humorous, Mutual Pining, Romance, Some dead come back to life in this curse, Wayhaught - Freeform, family revelations, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolehaught/pseuds/nicolehaught
Summary: While Wynonna was taken aback, a cunning smirk morphed onto Clootie's face. Uneasiness spread through Wynonna’s entire body, and it caused her to grab Waverly’s hand and squeeze.“I believe you made your decision on what I offered earlier.” Clootie said, with his voice smooth with pure charm, “It seems I can make that happen, love. Consider your wish granted.”Before Wynonna could say anything, she was blinded by a bright light and suddenly it was dark.//Bulshar Clootie is finally awake and now Wynonna Earp and the entire town are thrown into a new curse. The problem? She has remembered everything, while those who she normally counts on do not. How do you bring back a reality that has been altered by one little thing in the past?





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, Wynonna Earp and the characters all belong to Emily Andras and Beau Smith.

Wynonna is having another one of _those_ days.

After losing Alice, everything kind of went downhill. Bulshar was summoned and he was such an angry asshole. It has been about two months of silence from him, until now. Now he was taunting them with small signs and messages. He managed to capture Waverly and Nicole and clearly, he was using them as bait. He seemed to have a sort of fetish with those two. Most of the signs would be discovered by those two. And Wynonna has had it with him. They haven’t found a way to take him down yet, but they were close. So close. Waverly was on a lead when she was taken, she had gone to investigate out by the church that burned down (and almost took Wynonna with it too) with Nicole, but that was about two days ago.

Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls had found a lead on where they are being held captive. Which coincidently was the mines. Jeremy stayed behind to take care of the lab and continued to look at different weaknesses Bulshar had so they could take them down.

Right now, the mission was to get back her baby girl and her red-headed cop back. She’s not going to let any more demons take her family from her.

  
When the SUV stopped in front of the entrance of the abandoned mines, Dolls cut the engine.

“So,” Dolls Started, “like we agreed earlier, all we got to do is go in, grab the packages, and get out.”

He turned so he was facing Wynonna in the passenger seat, Doc was leaning forward from his seat from the back.

“Did you just refer to my sister and Nicole as packages?”

Dolls gave her a blank stare.

“If this was a real federal mission you would have just leaked our true priority to the enemy.”

“We’re the only ones in this car.” She sassed back.

“Never think you are ever truly alone. There are eyes and ears everywhere-”

“And you just told us what our mission was, so technically-”

Doc cleared his throat and gave Wynonna a pointed look.

“Our ladies’ lives are at stake,” Doc started, “I think we should save the chit-chat and grab them. I have a bad feeling that something has gone terribly wrong, or it is about to.”

Ever since Alice boarded Perry’s helicopter, Doc had been a bit more protective of them lately. And by ‘them’ she means literally all of them. Jeremy tripped walking into the office one morning. Although it was quite hilarious to Wynonna, Doc went to pick him off the ground and checked for any injuries. The same day Nicole got a papercut while she handed Dolls a folder with a possible lead about Bulshar’s cult. Doc seemed to run to her, clean the blood off with some disinfectant wipe (where he got that is still an unanswered question), and applied a band-aid to her bleeding finger. He did all that in about two swipes of his hand, and it was way before Waverly could finish saying ‘baby’. Even though it was impressive, it was still such an out-of-character Doc thing to do.

He would be such a good dad to baby Alice.

“We don’t know where they’re at, but what we do know is that they are okay.” Dolls sighed out as he rubbed his hand down his face, “Waverly did manage to call us this morning and we know they’re hanging on some sort of rocky ceiling. Since Bulshar was buried here for a few hundreds of years, this would be the probable place he has them.”

“Let’s go get them, then,” Doc said as he threw open his door and stepped out of the SUV.

Dolls and Wynonna followed suit and they began to walk to the entrance, which was a bit ruined, but it looked like someone rearranged it a way where they could get in and out. 10 points to the house who guesses right. Rubble and large rocks were pushed aside. Splintered wood was thrown around the floor. The two pipes Doc mentioned he pushed Bobo on were still there, dried blood seemed to coat them. Speaking of Bobo, it’s still quite nice to think he’s out there suffering in the bottom of the well. For all the shit he put her through the asshole deserved it. He was basically the reason why her older sister was rotting in hell. Now she might lose her baby girl because of the deal he made with Bulshar.

While the boys strutted along, Wynonna lead them, lost in her thoughts. She had some sort of march in her step: angry marches. Before Wynonna could walk in, her arm was grabbed and she was gently turned to face them. Dolls had her arm in his grasp and his face was stoic, but it said a lot. Her eyes were blazing with rage, her lip quivered in her anger and she kept her eyes trained on Dolls, daring him to say something.

“Wynonna,” Doc started, “we have to be smart about this. You are angry, so are we. But this is Bulshar, a monster alive and a horrid man dead. He is not some idiot of a revenant that we’ve faced before, he is cunning, manipulative, and so very heartless.”

“I have Peacemaker-”

Dolls sighed as he let go of her arm.

“We don’t even know if it will affect him, what happened with Peacemaker and the widows should be enough evidence that it won’t kill him.”

Wynonna looked down Peacemaker in her hand, Doc and Dolls looked at it too. She didn’t even notice it in her hands until he said its name. He was right though, she didn’t want to say that out loud because she will never admit that Dolls is right out loud, but he was. The gun didn’t kill the widows, so it clearly wouldn’t be able to take down Bulshar. But it did seem to cause the widows some pain, Widow Mercedes obviously didn’t like it felt when it hit her. This could hopefully stun Bulshar for a bit while the guys got Waverly and Nicole, and then they could leave and continue to try to find a way to kill that son of a bitch.

“It will be a bit handy, though.” Cutting her out of her thoughts, Dolls continued, “It won’t kill him, but I believe it will hurt him, like the widows, but perhaps a bit more. It’ll cause him enough pain to distract him. He’s been dead for a long time. His body is still recuperating. It is still new and fresh. Vulnerable.”

Wynonna nodded at what he said and Doc grunted.

“Wynonna, here’s our plan again. We go in, grab the packages, make sure they’re safe, and then we get the hell out of here. Don’t let him manipulate you with his words, he’s really good at that. Do not shoot him unless it is absolutely necessary. We don't want to anger him.”

The three nodded at each other in assurance, and they made their way into the mines. It was a bit dark, it smelled like charcoal and ashes. It was a complete mess to walk in, how the mines were still standing is a great question.

Suddenly, Dolls’ body crashed into Wynonna and they both flew to the floor, Dolls motionless on top of the heir. Doc tried to whip his gun out and shoot their assailant. Before he could he was pushed by some Star Wars force (as Jeremy would say) and hit his head on the wall, leaving him out cold too. Before Wynonna could push an unconscious Dolls off her, a dark chuckle echoed down the hall they were going down. The chuckle caused the small hairs on her neck rise, she already hated that voice.

She rolled Dolls off her and pointed Peacemaker at the figure a foot away from her.

“Well, hello, Wynonna.” The gravelly voice drawled out, “It seems the new Earp is causing trouble.”

Before Wynonna could utter a witty retort, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

When Wynonna woke up, she had a major headache. Not the type of hangover headaches she’s used to from her drinking. No, this was inflicted by something else. Wynonna felt herself being watched. And she felt like she was-yep she was cuffed to the… ceiling?

_Shit…_

Wynonna kept her eyes focused on her hands which were shackled up and the chains leading up to the ceiling. How did they even make that possible?

Wynonna looked around and saw the others chained up too, she noticed the one staring at her was Waverly. And her lips seemed to be moving…

“-knows we are onto him.”

Wynonna shook her head to get rid of the buzzing noise in her ear.

“Ugh, what did you say, baby girl?”

“I said I think he knows that we are onto him.”

“Hm, what gave that away? Would us being captured be a hint?”

Waverly gave her a pointed look and sighed. She struggled against her shackles.

“Are you feeling okay, Wynonna?”

Wynonna turned her head to the right and saw Nicole looking at her in concern, Waverly stopped squirming and waited for her sister’s response. Witnessing their concern, Wynonna’s mood softened a bit. She’s happy they’re alive and not dead somewhere in a ditch Bulshar dumped them in.

“Seeing you two still alive has made my pain and anger almost disappear. Almost.”

Wynonna looked around to get a better view of her surroundings. Dolls and Doc were still alive, their breathing and slight snores were enough of an indicator. They were all hung in the same fashion, chains around their wrists, which obviously held them up. Chains were around their feet too, making sure if the chains on their wrists gave out, they wouldn’t be able to run anywhere.

Waverly seemed to have double chains wrapped around her, and Wynonna raised her eyebrow in question. Waverly followed her gaze and looked a bit sheepish.

“I kind of broke out of them. He caught me before I took Nicole’s own chains off her.”

“How did you plan to take her chains off?” Wynonna paused and thought for a bit longer, “How the hell did you manage to get out of your _own_ chains?”

“She kept swinging and pulling on them.” Nicole answered, looking slightly in awe, “She managed to pull the ends out of the ceiling, and when she fell she landed perfectly. It was pretty impressive to watch.”

Waverly blushed and looked down a bit.

“It wasn’t that hard, baby, the chains holding me weren’t as secure as yours are.”

“You still continue to amaze me-”

“Okay, no more wayhaught right now, it sometimes gets gross.” Wynonna groaned, “So, how do you have double?”

“He came and slapped them on, my baby tried to kick him away so he just knocked her out again.”

“Yeah, I still have the bump to prove it. We all may have concussions for all we know.”

Before the three of them could continue their conversation, the sound of footsteps echoed. The sound of crunching gravel was evident to their ears.

“Guess who’s finally awake.” Bulshar Clootie declared, he had a bit of a southern drawl.

He stuck his thumbs on his belt loops and shifted his body weight to his left leg. He was wearing an old sheriff’s outfit, incomplete because he had no badge, no utility’s built, nor did he have a gun. And his clothes were a bit dusty. He had shaggy strawberry blonde hair, which was whitening in the roots. He was obviously not a young man, he had a middle-aged body type, but he wasn’t by any means fat, and neither was he skinny. His blue eyes looked empty, his facial hair was barely existent. He had slight wrinkles on his face, but the most noticeable thing about him was his sickly pale skin. It was almost like he was dead for a couple decades…

“Allow me to introduce myself.” He drawled out, “My name is Bulshar Clootie."


	2. Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how this chapter came out. And I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I was a bit swamped with uni.  
> Disclaimer: Wynonna Earp and the characters all belong to Emily Andras and Beau Smith.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” He drawled out, “My name is Bulshar Clootie. I am a sheriff here in Purgatory... well, I _was_ the town sheriff. Until my wife had me killed… My other wives have told me a lot about you lot, more specifically you, Ms. Earp. I know a lot about you. And your darling little sister, the little devil she.”

“What do you want from us?” Wynonna demanded, “Just let us go.”

“Oh, and why would I do that, darlin?” Clootie narrowed his eyes at Wynonna, “Now, I know we don’t get to choose our parents, nevertheless our ancestors, so I don’t necessarily hold you accountable for what Wyatt did, but it seems that I kind of do have a bit of hatred towards you." Wynonna was leveled with a look of slight disgust. "You are his legacy, his heir." he smirked slightly and shook his head, "Well technically, your older sister Willa was, but it couldn’t quite work out that way. It’s a shame what you had to do to her. Knowing that you finally got your sister back, just to kill her before you lot could be a family again. That must be such a heavy weight to carry around.”

 _Ouch_. She almost forgot where she had done to her sister. There doesn’t go a day where Wynonna doesn’t think about the horrible thing she did to Willa. It’s amazing what one bullet could do to an individual.

“Leave her alone.” Waverly growled out.

The tension was thick in the room. They couldn’t do anything but hang and listen to what was being said.

“I see the wounds are still open with that one.”

“Don’t listen to him, Wynonna,” Doc slurred out, “I told you, he’s manipulative. He’s trying to get into your head!”

“Oh, shut it, John Henry.” Clootie scoffed out, “I can’t wait to kill you first. You had a major part to play in the past, just as Wyatt did.”

“Hey, I have an idea.” Wynonna started, “How about you keep me, and you let them all go.”

Hearing the protests come from the others was a bit nice, it was great to know they valued her life just as much as she values theirs, but this was her fight. She’s the heir, not them.

“Oh, ma’am, you drive a hard bargain.” Clootie cooed as he started to circle them, “but I would have to politely decline.”

He stopped in front of Nicole and he cupped her face in his palm, she struggled against his hand, but he didn’t relent. Waverly growled in warning as she thrashed in her chains. He seemed to be admiring Nicole as if she was a prized possession. _His_ prized possession.

“It seems you’re not the only one I’m interested in.” His voice was barely a whisper.

He stepped away from Nicole and stepped in front of a pissed off Waverly. And from Wynonna’s previous experience, when you catch a glimpse at a pissed off Waverly, you run away the other way as fast as you can.

That shit is scary.

“The Angel, he called you.” Clootie smirked a bit as he took in Waverly’s face, “His Angel. Now, where on earth did he get that nickname from? You are quite the little rascal.”

Clootie stood in front of Wynonna again and he took them all in.

“I have me here a fine group of individuals. None of you are the same. You are all unique and I do not know what I will make of you all, but I will find out soon. I know one of you I’d love to see dead, now I’m not going to name anyone, _Holliday_ , but I would take pleasure in seeing that person bleed out. As for others, I can’t wait to watch how things turn out.”

“Clootie,” Doc growled out, “you want me dead. _Fine_. Let them go, and you can do whatever you want with me.”

Clootie scrutinized Doc and smirked slightly.

“Oh, John Henry, have you finally learned how to be selfless?”

Before Doc could say anything, Clootie cleared his throat and looked directed his attention back to Wynonna.

“Let me cut to the chase,” Clootie started, “Heir, I’m going to give you a chance to ask for anything you want. But it will come with a price. I know I am partially the reason your life is cursed, but I can do something nice for you. As a sort of... apology. You didn’t ask for any of this, you sure as hell did not deserve this.”

Wynonna was a bit shocked at what she just heard, and she felt a bit guilty wanting to take up his offer. She could end the curse once and for all. She can get Alice back.

“Don’t, Wynonna.” Doc warned, “He will not be true to his word, he will only deceive you and do what benefits him-”

“I have had enough with your running mouth, Holliday.”

Clootie waved his hand and suddenly Doc’s voice was gone. He started struggling against the chains and he started breathing loudly through his nose.

“Hey, give him his voice back.” Waverly protested, “He won’t speak out anymore.”

“Do you want me to take yours away as well?”

“How are you doing that?” Wynonna butt in, “How are you doing some Harry Potter level shit like that?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Oh yeah, this guy has been dead for a couple centuries.

“Magic?” she said, “How are you doing all this magic? Like, you’re not a witch like the Widows. You can’t be a witch, you’re a dude.”

“You think that only women are witches?” he guffawed, “Once an Earp, always an Earp ain’t it. My wives taught me a thing or two, yes, but I’ve known my way around a few spells and curses. That’s the perks of selling your soul to the devil.”

A devil worshipper, can’t say that wasn’t expected. He was quiet for a while as he let the information sink into them. He let out a chuckle and shook his head slightly.

“Now, I want you gone, but I know that will not be enough for me to truly be happy. How about I take away everyone you love for the price of one thing? Perhaps, the little bundle of joy you have just made in your tiny little body.”

The Widows probably filled him in on ‘All Things on 21st Century Earps’ because there is no way he just guessed on that.

“Whatever you wish for, darling, it will be yours.”

Wynonna was quiet, and the others held their breath. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance to get their daughter back and end a family curse?

“I’m not making any wish.” Wynonna declared, “I know how you witches enjoy making wishes not how the wisher wants it to be. I’d rather eat my own arm than being a part of your games.”

Clootie pins Wynonna with a look of anger, but it quickly fades into one of amusement. He nodded his head and sighed.

“Just say the words, and I will make whatever you ask a reality,” his southern accent had a bit of a husk to it, “I must be off now. I do have new things to learn about this generation.”

* * *

 

As Clootie leaves, Wynonna is left hanging out with the rest of the gang. Haha ‘hanging out’. Get it? Because they’re all hanging from the ceiling- okay it was funnier in Wynonna’s head.

Doc tried to say something, but it just made him look like a fish. He looked down and sighed, and Wynonna felt bad for him. Hopefully, the taking of his voice wasn’t permanent. Silence came again, and it lasted a bit longer than the previous ones. Wynonna was bored, hungry, and still sore from giving birth.

“This blows.”

“Oh, does it suck for you, Wynonna?” Waverly said as she slowly began to spin around to face her sister, “Imagine being stuck here for about um two days? Cause let me tell ya, it doesn’t get any better than this.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Waverly stopped pulling at her shackles and let out a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, that was mean.”

“It’s okay, you can be angry at me. I did kinda mess up our super cool rescue mission.”

“How did you do that?”

“I’m not really sure, but I am very sure it was my fault.”

The silence was awkward, the sound of chains was not a teensy bit calming. Doc was still not talking while Dolls seemed to be waking up. She didn’t realize he had still been unconscious the whole time. That must’ve been a hard hit to the head.

Wynonna turned her head back to her right and saw that Nicole was looking down at the ground, she seemed like a good person to converse with right now.

“So, Nicole,” Wynonna started slowly as she smiled sweetly at Nicole, “how are you?”

Nicole lifted her head up and looked at her. She tilted her head and sighed softly.

“Oh, you know,” Nicole said, “just _hanging_ around.”

Wynonna barked out a laugh and twisted her wrist to get a more comfortable angle. Finally, someone else who also uses humor when things are going to shit.

“Ah, if we weren’t tied up, I’d so give you a high five. Or a kiss. Or both. Either one is gonna happen when we get out of here.”

“ _If_ we get out of here.” Waverly scoffed, a bit annoyed at what her sister just told her _girlfriend_ right in front of her.

“Hey, don’t think like that, Waves.” Nicole said as she moved around to face her, “We always get in dangerous situations and we always manage to find a way to get out of them.”

Dolls’ gruff clearing of his throat was enough to get the three girls’ attention.

“Haught’s right.” Dolls said, his voice had a slight rasp to it from barely waking up, and Wynonna couldn’t help but like the sound of it, “Jeremy is at the office. I told him if we don’t get back at the office at 1600 hours, he should send help.”

“16 hundred hours?” Wynonna asked.

“Military time, 4 o’clock.” Waverly answered.

“Right. Who’s Help?”

“Nedley, right?” Nicole asked Dolls.

“Affirmative.”

“Well, what time is it now?”

Dolls awkwardly turned his arm, so he could look at the time, then he looked back at Wynonna.

“It’s 2 o’clock.”

“Damn it.”

Silence consumed them once again. Doc coughed up a bit and then he sighed.

“I think this debris is messing with his lungs.” Waverly pondered out loud, “Doc, try to cover your nose with your shirt-yeah tuck in your face in the shirt- okay, good. You got it.”

Doc’s coughing stopped, and he awkwardly tucked his chin in his shirt like Waverly suggested, the debris and ashes were really messing with his lungs. They had to find a way to get out of here.

“Anybody got some secretly hidden guns?” Wynonna asked, “I really don’t want to die here or like shit my pants in case I gotta go later.”

“I had about 3 of them,” Nicole said, “but he searched me and took them. He also took my blade.”

Dolls perked up at the mention of blade.

“I forgot.” Dolls said as he squirmed around and lifted up his left pant leg with his right foot, “I hid a blade in my boot. I just can’t grab it.”

“Do you do that for luck?” Wynonna asked, “Or just because…? Cause that seems pretty dangerous. You could get a toe cut off. Or two.”

“It comes in handy for situations like this,” he said, “you never know what could happen.”

Dolls attempted to lift his legs up to where his hands were, and he looked ridiculous to Wynonna. There’s no way Dolls is flexible like that. Watching him fail at something was quite the distraction Wynonna needed.

“How is the blade going to-”

“It has a laser in the end.”

“Ooh,” Wynonna cooed, “Can I borrow it when we get out?”

“No.”

“You suck.”

Dolls somehow managed to pull the blade out of his sock. He angled the butt of the blade to the chain and a thin, red light came out and he was soon dropped to the floor.

“Oh man, now you _really_ gotta let me borrow that.”

Dolls quickly cut the chains around his feet off and moved on to the next person to his right, which was Doc. Soon he got Waverly and Nicole out, and he moved to get Wynonna out. Once Wynonna was out she let out a relieved chuckle.

The gang stretched out their limbs and rubbed sore spots.

“Man, I wish the Earp curse was never a thing, so we never have to get into this whacky situations again.”

Waverly’s eyes widened, and she vigorously shook her head. Before she could say anything, there was a strange presence

“What was that again, darling?”

Wynonna yelped and stumbled over to her sister, and faced Clootie. He had a sinister smile and he had a twinkle in his eye.

“Did you just make a wish, girlie?”

“As if,” Wynonna said as she charged at him.

She’s had enough of this guy.

When she swung her arm at him, he grabbed her fist midair. Momentarily shocked at his strength, she let out a nervous chuckle, one which he did not reciprocate. Instead, he kicked her in the gut. The air was knocked out of her and she flew back into Dolls. That seemed to cause the others to spring into action. They lunged forward and Clootie was more than happy to take them on.

When Dolls clicked his blade open, he attempted to strike Clootie. Clootie intercepted the attack and managed to wrestle off the blade from Dolls, then he attempted to swing the blade. When he sliced Dolls’ arm, he tried to swipe again. Nicole got behind Clootie and hooked her arm under his shoulders from behind, which immobilized him for a bit. He retaliated by elbowing her in the side. Right where she was still slightly tender from the broken ribs she got Widow Mercedes kicking her. The blow made Nicole drop her arms and release a pained yelp, and she used her arms to put pressure on the bruised area. Having her distracted, he rammed his side into her, which made her fall into Doc. Which resulted in both tumbling onto the floor.

“Ooh, you’ll regret that.” Waverly threatened as she swung the loose, broken chains that once herself up.

She swung the chains and almost hit Wynonna in the process.

“Hey,” Wynonna yelped, “I’m on your side!”

“Whoopsie.”

Dolls grabbed some chains from the floor as well, and Nicole and Doc followed suit. Wynonna didn’t know how to use them, but she was sure half of them didn’t know either. So, she decided to pick some off from the floor, and the five circled around Clootie. Clootie realized that he did not the advantage this time, and fear was evident on his face for a split second. He clenched his fist with the blade in his left hand, and he threw the blade towards Waverly.

The blade stopped right in front of Waverly’s face and it halted everyone’s movements.

 “I could’ve, and I still can kill you lot whenever I please.” Clootie warned, “You are all so very lucky I am feeling so understanding. Now, put the chains down, and let us converse like civilized persons.”

When the chains went down, Nicole nudged Waverly out of the blade’s way, and it only resulted in it being pointed at herself.

“Hey, we did what you asked,” Wynonna said, “now you drop the blade.”

“Now, you are in no position to be calling any shots.” The blade then flew back into Clootie’s hand, and he admired it, “It seems there are new things I must learn about this new world.”

As Wynonna was taken aback, a cunning smirk morphed onto Clootie’s face. Uneasiness spread through Wynonna’s entire body, she grabbed Waverly’s hand and squeezed.

“I believe you made your decision on what I offered earlier.” Clootie said, with his voice sounding of pure charm, “It seems I can make that happen, love. Consider your wish granted.”

Before Wynonna could say anything, she was blinded by a bright light and suddenly it was dark.

 

* * *

 

A sound of a horn blaring out woke Wynonna up from her stupor. She lifted her head off of the object her head was resting on and the horn was silenced. Her hand was still clenching on another hand, and the mixed sounds of a baby crying were enough to snap her wide awake. She was in the front seat of a truck, and on her passenger side was Waverly, who was groggily waking up herself. The whine of a baby made Wynonna freeze, and when she looked over her shoulder, she felt tears prickle her eyes.

Baby Alice, all dainty in blue, was in a car seat that was strapped tightly and securely to the seat. She was whimpering and was red in the face. Her cries were one demanding attention, and her small pudgy hands were out in front of her, reaching for nothing. Wynonna’s motherly instincts quickly kicked in; they caused her to unbuckle her seatbelt, and clumsily maneuver herself to hop in the back. When she slid into the back, her left leg kicked Waverly in the back of the head, and Waverly let out a pitiful groan.

Waverly, who finally regained her senses, gasped and whipped her head to the back, almost giving herself whiplash in the process. She heard the baby before she saw it, but when she turned and looked in the back seat, she was left speechless. Wynonna was clutching Alice-Michelle into her chest and neck, and she was softly sobbing. Waverly felt the familiar burning of tears and clutched the seat handle to make it bend back. She slowly slid into the back seat behind the passenger seat, and she let Wynonna have her moment with the baby. The car seat separated the sisters and Waverly admired the number of blankets that are and were on the baby. It was a bit freezing in the vehicle.

As Wynonna’s sobs subsided, she lifted her head out of the crook of the baby’s neck, where she was inhaling this smell, that can only be defined as new baby smell. She turned her head and saw Waverly watching her tenderly and Wynonna let out a sniffle.

“Is this a dream?”

Waverly looked intently at her sister’s face and her gaze flickered down to the now sleeping infant.

“I don’t know what this is.”

“Where are we?”

They finally took in their surroundings and it was obvious they were in a vehicle. It was clean and spacious, and it had black leather seats. Outside the windows, there was snow encasing the car like a blanket. Looking out the front windshield, it seems they rammed into some sort of pole or sign. The sign was pathetically leaning onto the truck, it seemed to not be a worthy match for the truck.

“It’s really snowy here.”

“It’s so cold.” Waverly said as she felt a shiver crawl up her back.

The backseat floors had luggage and there was a diaper bag under Wynonna’s boots... Were they moving or getting away from something?

“Oh no.”

Wynonna whipped her head to look at Waverly, and she subconsciously clutched the baby closer to her. Alice let out a small sigh and gladly cuddled closer to her mother, a girl will take any warmth in this situation as she could get.

“What?”

Waverly slowly turned her head to face Wynonna, fear evident on her face.

“I think this is the wish you wished for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn, a cliffhanger. I apologize but it will be worth it. Until next time, kiddos.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get rescued and Nicole ends up in the hospital again. Alice is an adorable little burrito and she just does normal baby things that are great. And someone they never wanted to see again is back. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Wynonna Earp and the characters all belong to Emily Andras and Beau Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans, even though it's a fucked up holiday (if you think about it, it's when the British colonists took over the Native American's land, killed them off with their diseases they brought over, raped the women, and then imprisoned them), it's still a holiday us Americans love to celebrate because turkey and pumpkin pie, duh. Anyways, this chapter is long. Since it's been weeks since an update, I didn't cut it in half. Enjoy!

_"Oh no."_

 

_Wynonna whipped her head to look at Waverly, and she subconsciously clutched the baby closer to her. Alice let out a small sigh and gladly cuddled closer to her mother, a girl will take any warmth in this situation as she could get._

_“What?”_

_Waverly slowly turned her head to face Wynonna, fear evident on her face._

_“I think this is the wish you wished for.”_

The silence was filled with only their breathing, and the soft sounds of the baby.

 

“But I technically didn’t wish for anything.”

 

“If I remember correctly,” Waverly said as she fiddled with her sweater drawstrings, “Clootie told you to just ‘say the words’, and you unknowingly made the wish.”

 

When Wynonna’s hold on the baby loosened a bit, Alice let out a small whine. Which caused her mother to draw her closer in.

 

“In the last curse,” Waverly started, “I didn’t remember you or anything that goes along with the Earp Curse. Well, somewhere in my subconscious knew it, but I refused to believe it. It's like when I tried hard to remember, something in my mind would block me from remembering. Doc was the one who knocked some sense into me.”

 

“I remember you telling me that a while ago,” Wynonna said, “but how do we still remember everything…?”

 

The elder Earp scrutinized her sister and Waverly lifted an eyebrow at the look.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you remember _everything?"_

 

“I did just mention the Earp curse.”

 

“That could mean anything.”

 

“Wy-”

 

“What is my favorite color?”

 

“If anyone who wasn’t me asked you would say red, but it’s black. Even though black isn’t technically a color, but more of a shade-”

 

“Okay, nerd.” Wynonna smiled a bit mischievously at her next question, “What is the color of Nicole’s nipples?”

 

“Oh, that’s easy, they’re-” Waverly gasped and jabbed her sister’s side, “Wynonna!”

 

“Okay, so I’m guessing you remember everything.”

 

“Yes, I still remember your strange obsession for my girlfriend.”

 

“I just wanted to hear your answers and to be the judge if they were correct.”

 

Wynonna peered over the driver’s seat and noticed the snow and sign trapping them in.

 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows when she realized what Wynonna said.

 

“How would you know the color of-”

 

“Waves,” she said cutting her off, “can you try to back this car out of that?”

 

Waverly’s gaze flickered down to the baby in her sister’s arms for a second, and she returned her gaze to her sister’s and nodded. Before she could lift off her seat, Wynonna grabbed her arm to stop her. Waverly looked at her quizzically, and Wynonna loosened her grip on the baby again. And before Alice could complain, Wynonna slowly slid the infant into her sister’s arms.

 

Waverly was quiet. While Wynonna adjusted her hold on the baby, Waverly quickly mapped out the familiar yet unfamiliar features of Alice. Seeing a mixture of Wynonna and Doc in this little new edition to their family was enough to leave Waverly speechless.

 

“Alice Michelle Earp,” Wynonna started, “since things have been complete shi- I mean _horrible_ since forever, you two haven’t been properly introduced. This is my baby sister who I love as much as I love you, and she is your Aunty Waverly.”

 

Waverly’s eyes glazed over a bit and she placed a delicate kiss on the still snoozing infant.

 

“She’s so beautiful.” Waverly said in slight awe, “Just like her mommy.”

 

Wynonna opened her mouth to say something, but Waverly gave her a pointed look. Wynonna shook her head slightly and admired the 2-month-old bundle of joy in Waverly’s arms. Waverly was the first to speak up.

 

“We have to find the others and see what’s happened to them.”

 

While Waverly was too preoccupied with admiring and cooing at Alice, Wynonna leaned over the console of the car and looked for any phones or GPS. She wanted to know where they were.

 

She spotted an iPhone in one of the cup holders and she grabbed it. She had no clue who’s phone it was.

 

Wynonna looked at the lock screen and snorted. It was a picture of a box full of powdered donuts.

 

_"If this isn’t mine…"_

 

She put in her password that she has for her own phone and it didn’t work. Wynonna used her right thumb to unlock the phone and berated herself for not trying that in the first place. She opened the maps on her phone, but it took a while to load. The signal was horrible. When it finished locating their location, she sighed in relief.

 

“What? Are we still in Purgatory?”

 

“Yeah. But it looks like we’re around the town line.”

 

Waverly looked at the snow rapidly encasing the car window and sighed.

 

“We need to get out of this truck before we get trapped under all this snow.”

 

During that sentence, Alice started squirming and whimpering. Soon, she was full blown crying her little lungs out. Waverly carefully handed her back to Wynonna and her older sister looked at the child in panic.

 

“What do I do?”

 

“She either went the bathroom or she’s hungry.”

 

Waverly leaned in to smell the diaper and chuckled slightly at her sister’s face.

 

“She’s hungry.”

 

The younger Earp rolled her eyes as her sister looked hesitant.

 

“Do I just whip it out and stick it in her mouth?”

 

“Nonna,” Waverly sighed, she knew her sister truly had no idea what to do, so she took pity, “I’ve never breastfed a baby before, but I’m pretty sure you have to be gentler than that. Just you know, take it out, cover yourself with the blanket first, and guide her to it. She’ll basically do the rest.”

 

Wynonna looked sheepish as her sister looked at her expectantly.

 

“Okay, let me try to back out of this spot. You figure out how to feed your baby.”

 

As Wynonna awkwardly breastfed Alice, Waverly slid behind the wheel and restarted the engine. It gave a nice smooth roar (which caused Alice to clamp her jaw in a flinch) once she turned it back on, and Waverly gripped the gear stick and shifted it to reverse. The truck reversed a few inches but soon stayed in its place.

 

“Dang it,” Waverly muttered as she pushed harder on the gas.

 

The truck revved up a bit as it struggled to get out of the spot, and Wynonna hissed a swear. She gasped and apologized to the still feeding baby.

 

“Any day would be great.”

 

“I’m trying!”

 

“Try harder.”

 

The ice sliding under the tires was loud, the crunch of ice hitting the bottom of the truck was even louder.

 

“Yeah, so I’m guessing we’re stuck here.”

 

Waverly let out a breath and turned her head to glare at her sister, who looked out the window to avoid eye contact. Waverly turned the truck off and leaned back in the seat. Wynonna had the baby under her blanket while it was still happily minding its own business, and suddenly Wynonna’s phone pinged.

 

Waverly grabbed for it and handed it her sister. Wynonna checked to see the notification, but only to find out it was a reminder.

 

“Call for help.” Waverly said and then she grinned, “Maybe the police department will send my best baby.”

 

Wynonna slowly smiled and unlocked her phone.

 

“Yeah, and then we can call Dolls and Doc, so we could find out what’s different for them.”

 

“ _And_ Jeremy.”

 

“Yeah yeah, _and_ Jeremy.”

 

Wynonna didn’t seem to have Purgatory Sherriff’s Department’s number saved (not that she ever did), and she asked Waverly for the number, who recited it by heart. As Wynonna hit call, she also hit the speaker button, while she checked to see if Alice was still awake. It only took less than two rings for them to pick up.

 

“Purgatory Sherriff’s Department, what’s your emergency?”

 

“Ugh, Lonnie, put Nicole or Nedley on the phone.”

 

There was a short silence on the other line.

 

“Sheriff Nedley and Deputy Haught?” Lonnie seemed quite confused at the request, “Erm, ma’am, they're probably busy right now, but let me see if I can grab them.”

 

A couple seconds later, muffled voices could be heard on the other line, and slowly, one of the voices grew closer.

 

“Sherriff Nedley,” a gruff voice said, “What’s your emergency?”

 

“Nedley, it’s so great to hear your voice,” Wynonna drawled sarcastically, “Listen, we’re sort of in some trouble here. We got stuck in some snow somehow and we can’t seem to get out truck out of it. We’re trapped in the truck… there’s a baby with us.”

 

“Can you send us your location?”

 

“Um, I think we’re right on the town sign.”

 

Wynonna looked out the windshield and snickered, they really were on the sign.

 

“Literally.”

 

“Okay, stay calm and keep warm, help is on the way.”

 

The call ended swiftly, and Waverly looked perplexed.

 

“Waves?”

 

Waverly snapped out of her thinking and fixed her gaze on Wynonna.

 

“He didn’t seem to recognize you. Usually, he calls you Earp and asks what you’ve done this time.”

 

Wynonna thought about it and shrugged.

 

“People sound different on the phone.”

 

Waverly nodded silently, but couldn’t shake the nervousness and skepticism she was feeling.

 

Less than 5 minutes later, sirens could be heard off in the distance.

 

“Now imagine if one of us was dying,” Wynonna said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

As the sirens got closer, the baby began to stir and whine.

 

_Fun fact: babies don’t like loud noises._

Sounds of closing doors came from their right side, and crunching of footsteps filled Wynonna with relief.  A gloved hand appeared on the back windshield and it brushed the snow away. Eyes peered in and disappeared to brush more snow away. Normally, that would creep anyone out, but the sisters couldn’t be more grateful when they saw the familiar face of Randy Nedley.

 

“Are you ladies okay in there?”

 

“Peachy,” Wynonna yelled back, “just get us out of here, yeah?”

 

There were some other voices on the other side, and Nedley disappeared soon after he nodded in affirmation. After a minute or so he reappeared.

 

“Can you turn the truck back on?”

 

Waverly, who was still in the driver’s seat, gave a thumb up and turned the key in the ignition. The lights in the truck turned on, but the engine wouldn’t start. The engine gave pitiful sounds of trying to turn on but to no avail.

 

“It was just on!” Waverly whined.

 

Nedley cupped his hands around his eyes so he could look in better, and you could hear the cold in his gruff, muffled voice.

 

“How long were you in this mess? This truck looks like it has been here for a long while.”

 

Wynonna shot Waverly a glance and Waverly slowly shook her head and shrugged. Nedley caught sight of the car seat and the hidden bundle in Wynonna’s arms.

 

“Tell me, do you remember how you crashed?” Nedley asked, “Do you remember skidding off the road and hitting the sign?”

 

Wynonna didn’t want to tell him that she still believes this is some sort of dream, so she slowly shook her head at him.

 

“We were just driving,” Wynonna slowly said, “and then we lost control. I don’t know what happened. We have been here for a while talking and checking for injuries.”

 

Nedley nodded and called for the medics and he promised them he’d get them out. More crunching of snow and muffled voices were heard and there seemed to be a small argument occurring.

 

Nedley came back into view and told them to stay back and don’t panic. Without a further explanation, the women exchanged another glance. Nedley gestured for Wynonna to scoot back so she handed the baby to Waverly and slid into the passenger seat. Once she was situated, Nedley disappeared and it was quiet.

 

Suddenly, something busted through the back windshield and the glass shattered. Wynonna quickly shielded the baby and her sister from the glass that thankfully didn’t hit them.

 

Before Wynonna could shout complaints of the broken windshield, and about the shattering of glass that could’ve killed them, a familiar face appeared.

 

“Haughtdamn!”

 

When the three Earp women got out of the car, Waverly threw her arms around Nicole and buried her face in her neck. Waverly basked in the calming smell that made Nicole _Nicole_.

 

_Vanilla dipped donuts._

 

Nicole slowly put her arms around her smaller frame and chuckled softly. She winced slightly as she drew in the smaller frame of the women in her arms closer. There was a weird burning in her right forearm that didn't seem to go away.

 

“It sure has been a long time since I’ve seen you two.” Nicole smiled a crooked grin.

 

Waverly slowly leaned back, her head tilted in confusion.

 

“Well, besides the rare phone calls, FaceTime, and messaging, it has been years since I’ve seen you two faces to face.”

 

Waverly slowly pulled herself away from Nicole and she quickly shared a look with Wynonna, one of horror and the other confusion.

 

_What in the hell?_

 

* * *

 

“You know,” Nedley started, “you could have waited until the firemen came to bust those two out of the vehicle.”

 

Nicole was currently seated on the edge of the gurney in the ambulance while an EMT was on her right. The EMT held her arm and was attempting to pull out the shards of glass which wound up embedding themselves on the officer’s right arm. The lights of the ambulance and the small lamp by the gurney was barely enough for them to inspect the wound, which was small but deep enough to show some slimy pink.

 

Waverly was leaning on the door frame of the ambulance truck as she watched the EMT’s every move. And Nedley was doing the same exact thing on the opposite side.

 

“I couldn’t wait,” Nicole said sheepishly, “I heard the words ‘ladies’ and ‘a baby’ trapped in a truck in the snow, and when you gave the clear, I wanted to make sure they were okay. So, I swung the crowbar.”

 

She winced and let out a small grunt as the EMT got a little rough with their ‘patching up’.

 

Before Nedley could say anything to the clearly under-pressured and possibly new EMT, Waverly spoke up.

 

“Hey, can you please be a little more delicate?” Waverly warned.

 

The EMT nodded quickly muttered a quick apology. Nicole watched Waverly curiously, and before she could say anything, Wynonna appeared next to her. Alice was a literal Earp burrito in her arms. She was wrapped up in another blanket and sported a beanie with the Purgatory Police Department insignia on it, courtesy of Nicole. Wynonna carefully slid the baby into her sister’s waiting arms and threw an arm over her shoulders, bringing Waverly closer. That seemed to bring Nicole out of her dazed gaze on Waverly.

 

“The baby has been cleared and so have I,” Wynonna declared, “my sister has been cleared too, since we’re all okay, except for Haughtstuff, what happens now?”

 

The EMT cleared their throat and spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Officer Haught is going to need to be taken the hospital,” the EMT licked their lips as they inspected the wound carefully, “there’s a shard of glass inside of the skin that I can’t seem to grab. And she’s going to need stitches. I can’t stitch her up if the glass is still inside the wound. And I don’t think that getting sloppily stitched up in the back of a truck is what anyone would want.”

 

Wynonna smiled and clapped her sister on the back.

 

“Off to the hospital, we go.”

 

* * *

 

The hospital was empty when they arrived, and the officer was ushered inside quickly. Nicole told Nedley that she wanted them all to be in the room with her, and he quickly complied. When she disappeared behind the doors, the Earp sisters and the Sheriff were stopped and asked to wait in the waiting room. Nobody but her family was allowed to be inside during the procedure. Nedley assured them he will be in the room with his deputy, and since nobody wanted to go against the town Sheriff, they relented and let him pass. As he stepped through the doors, he told them he’d send a nurse in to grab them when she's all patched up, but for now, they had to wait.

 

The Earps made their way to the sitting area, and they sat down in the uncomfortable seats. They didn’t say anything to each other, and Wynonna realized her sister had been awfully quiet. Waverly was quiet during the whole ride to the hospital, and she currently wore a familiar look on her. A look Wynonna realized as one Waverly wore when she was about to break out in tears.  

 

Wynonna balanced a still sleeping Alice on her left arm, and she wrapped her other arm around her baby sister. Waverly leaned fully into Wynonna and sniffled slightly onto her shoulder.

 

“She doesn’t remember.”

 

Wynonna didn’t say anything and waited for her sister to continue.

 

“She looked at me in the eyes, but she didn’t look at me like _my_   Nicole usually does.”

 

“With heart eyes?”

 

Waverly felt a few tears slide down her cheek and she slowly nodded.

 

“With those beautiful heart eyes.”

 

Wynonna looked down at her sister and swiped a few tears of the cheek closest to her arm.

 

“We’re going to find a way to fix things, okay? I don't know why she doesn't remember, but we'll fix it.”

 

When Waverly didn’t say anything, Wynonna pulled away from her and that got her sister to gaze up at her. Wynonna smiled a small smile and nudged at Waverly’s cheek.

 

“Things are a bit different right now,” Wynonna said as Waverly scoffed at the obviousness of that statement, “buuut, but. That’s still Nicole. _Your_ lovey-dovey, dorky Nicole. And you might not have seen it, but she did look at you with her little heart eyes a few times. She was trying to play it off as nothing, but I saw it. I'm not oblivious to the looks anymore.”

 

Waverly looked at her sister and she skeptically raised an eyebrow.

 

“Trust me,” Wynonna said slyly, “she still has a major hard on for you.”

 

Waverly cracked a smile and let out a small laugh, she ducked her head and quickly swiped at the tears on her cheeks.

 

“You still have a way to ruin a moment.”

 

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

 

As they both shared a smile, Alice whimpered a bit and it quickly caused both women to look at her. Alice managed to get her little arms out of the burrito she once was, and she stretched them out. Her little green mittens were miraculously still in place. Wynonna quickly learned that with babies, mittens hardly ever stay on for too long.

 

Alice’s face scrunched up and she let out small grunting noises and she squirmed around. Unfortunately, her squirming caused the beanie to droop onto her face. She let out another weak grunt and tried to use her mitten hands to move the beanie. Waverly leaned closer and slid the beanie off softly, and Waverly left the beanie on her chest. Her light blonde hair was mussed and Wynonna smoothed it down. When she finished, Alice finally opened her light blue eyes and flinched at the bright lights. She flailed her arms around and made more noises until Wynonna got the hint to elevate her. Once she did, the baby in blue calmed a bit and looked into her mother’s eyes. Slowly, but beautifully she cracked a sleepy smile, gums full on display.

 

Wynonna’s breath caught in her throat, and she felt the familiar stinging of tears in her eyes.

 

_“How did I make something so beautiful?”_

 

Waverly giggled softly at the baby’s adoration towards its mother, and Alice’s gaze shifted on her. Alice’s smile fell a bit but quickly appeared once again Waverly grinned at the baby and waved slightly. Alice wrapped her hands around the beanie on her chest and pulled it closer, letting out a small gurgly giggle. She quickly took a liking to the two and she was strangely content, which confused Wynonna a bit.

_  
“Shouldn’t babies be screaming their heads off?”_

 

Minutes ticked on as the Earp ladies interacted with the new edition to the family. Suddenly, a nurse approached them and told them they can enter Officer Haught’s room now. As they were led into the room, they saw Nedley and Nicole talking in hushed voices. Once they noticed they weren’t alone, they stopped talking and Nicole smiled at them.

 

“I’ll be back with your discharge papers.”

 

Nicole nodded to the nurse as the nurse briskly left the room. The silence was a bit awkward, and it was only filled with Alice’s noises. Nicole kept her eyes on the baby and she had an amused smile on her face as Alice kept on babbling.

 

The Sheriff cleared his throat and he stood up a bit straighter. 

 

“I’m going to have to get back and make sure everything is well taken care of in the station.” He looked around and eyed the sisters, “Are you all going to be okay?”

 

Nicole nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, he waited until the sisters nodded as well, and he grunted. 

 

“Alright, then.” Nedley nodded, “Officer, I’ll see you next week. You will be on paid leave for the next few days. Take care of that arm.”

 

He turned to the three Earps and he smiled slightly at the youngest looking at him curiously.

 

“Welcome back to town, you two. And welcome to town, little one.” Nedley said, “It’s good to have you ladies back, hopefully, you’ll stay in town for a bit longer… Well technically, you’ll have to. Your truck was towed to the mechanics. I asked Lonnie to write down your number, so I could call you about us paying for the damage to your back windshield. The least we could do for someone destroying it. And we get a discount for car repairs at the repair shop. You’ll just have to pay for the damages that you have caused. Here is their card, it has their number to the shop and the address. It’s not a far walk from here.”

 

He handed Waverly the card, and he nodded at them.

 

“Again, welcome back to Purgatory.”

 

With that said, he walked out. A feeling of a familiarity ran through Waverly and Wynonna. Lately, their trips to the hospital had almost always had Nicole being the one in the gurney, which often made them guilty. They were usually the reason she was there.

 

“How’s the arm, Haught?” Wynonna asked trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

 

“I can’t feel it,” Nicole said as she chuckled slightly, “but it looks better than earlier.”

 

Nicole showed them the fresh stitching on her forearm. She yelped a ‘hey’ when Wynonna came closer and tried to poke the sensitive skin. She leaned away and lightly smacked Wynonna’s hand.

 

“You said you can’t feel it, just let me touch.”

 

“Wynonna,” Waverly warned, “Stop.”

 

"I'll touch it later."

 

 Nicole eyed the baby whose attention was now on her, and Nicole grinned at her.

 

"Who's this cutie?"

 

Wynonna looked down and noticed Alice was watching Nicole curiously. 

 

"Oh, this is my daughter, Alice Michelle Earp."

 

Nicole's smile dropped a bit, and she looked at Wynonna with wide eyes. 

 

"Yes, I was with child. I now have the child. This is my child."

 

Nicole snapped out her shock and nodded slightly, her dimpled smile making a reappearance. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, if I did. It's just a slight shock," Nicole said as she admired the baby, who Wynonna brought closer to her, "it doesn't look like you gave birth. She's gorgeous. Clearly, it runs in the family."

 

_She's always so smooth, Waverly must love it._

 

Wynonna grabbed Alice's arm and held it out in front of Nicole.

 

"Cool kids don't hug, they fist bump."

 

Nicole's fist lightly bumped against Alice's and she let out a chuckle, and Alice slowly smiled at Nicole. 

 

"Do you want to hold her? She seems chill with you."

 

Nicole looked a bit panicky again, and she eyed Wynonna lifting her up to hand over.

 

"I don't think she'd like me-"

 

Alice was softly placed in Nicole's arms and she sat up to hold her better. Nicole held Alice awkwardly until she cradled her closer to her chest. Alice and Nicole looked into each other's eyes studying each other, and slowly they both relaxed. Alice let out another giggle and grabbed Nicole's short hair. 

 

"You passed the test. She's in love with you now."

 

Waverly watched the scene in awe. The scene warmed Waverly in a weird way. 

 

"I haven't held a baby in such a long time."

 

"Well, you're doing great. Right, Waves?"

 

Waverly nodded and smiled softly at Nicole, who returned shyly returned it.

 

"How old is she?" Nicole asked.

 

She ended up wincing slightly as Alice pulled the strand of hair she had trapped in her little fist.

 

"About two months, a week, and 2 days."

 

Nicole and Waverly were both impressed by the answer Wynonna gave, and Nicole nodded and looked down at the now drowsy babe. Nicole softly pushed some of Alice's blonde hairs down, and lightly tried to unclasp Alice's grip on her hair.

 

"You had blonde hair as a baby, right Wynonna?"

 

Before Wynonna could say anything, a doctor came in and she had some papers in her hand. She had glasses on and she didn't look up at them immediately.

 

“It seems that you are cleared to go, but I’d like to wait until the next of kin arrives.”

 

Nicole’s face seemed to darken a bit, and she huffed. The doctor then looked up and was surprised to see the other inhabitants in the room, including the baby in the Deputy's arms. Nicole handed the almost sleeping baby into Wynonna's arms, and Wynonna stepped back to stand with her sister.

 

“You didn’t have to call them.” Nicole said, “This was nothing too drastic.”

 

“Officer Haught,” the doctor said with a voice of authority, and it sounded like she had to explain this more than once, “It is our policy to call any next of kin to any of our patients. We can’t let our patients leave without a next of kin signing them out.”

 

The doctor looked down nervously at her papers and cleared her throat.

 

“And they requested that we make sure you don’t leave without them, again.”

 

Wynonna flinched a bit when Waverly gripped her arm. She looked down at her sister and saw that Waverly looked a bit tentative. Before Wynonna could say anything to her, the door swung open. And a person they both thought they would never see again appeared.

 

“Are you serious, Nic? How many times are you going to be admitted here until you learn to take care of yourself? It’s almost like you enjoy being here!”

 

The two Earp sisters knew that voice by heart. Wynonna’s stomach dropped, and she felt bile rising in her throat. She handed the baby to a pale looking Waverly and threw up into a trash can. When she looked up, they locked eyes. Blue met with green eyes, not her baby sister’s eyes, but ones that haunted her in her dreams. Ones that didn’t hold the same anguish, hatred, and anger she’d last seen them with. These were different... but then they weren’t.

 

“Wynonna?” the eyes slid to Waverly and eyed the baby in her arms, “Waverly?”

 

Wynonna spit the remnants of vomit in the trash can and wiped her mouth with a tissue paper, which a box of them was conveniently on the counter by the trash can. When she regained her voice, she cleared her throat and let out a shaky rasp of a name she hadn’t said in a long time.

 

“Willa?”

 

  ** _What in the hell?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend on Tumblr and I talked about how we kind of missed Willa, so here she is. She is an asshole but she's still an important character in the development in the show of both Wynonna and Waverly. Like my muse said, things are going to get really interesting.


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered and a tense family meeting ensues. Wynonna and Waverly begin to begrudgingly understand what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Wynonna Earp and the characters all belong to Emily Andras and Beau Smith.

_“Wynonna?” the eyes slid to Waverly and eyed the baby in her arms, “Waverly?”_

_Wynonna spits the remnants of vomit in the trash can and wiped her mouth with a tissue paper, which a box of them was conveniently on the counter by the trash can. When she regained her voice, she cleared her throat and let out a shaky rasp of a name she hadn’t said in a long time._

_“Willa?”_

_**What the fuck?**_

 

* * *

 

 

The silence was tense. The room was quiet. Wynonna was in shock. Waverly was scared. Willa was confused. Nicole looked awkward. Alice was asleep. A minute later, Willa cleared her throat and kept her gaze on the baby.

 

“Waverly,” Willa started, “is that yours?”

 

“ _She’s_ mine.” Wynonna answered instantly.

 

The emphasis on ‘she’ instead of ‘that’ was quick to bring a fog of tension into the room.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were visiting.”

 

Wynonna felt a flicker of anger in the accusing tone.

 

“I’m not.”

 

Willa narrowed her eyes slightly at the sharpness of Wynonna’s voice.

 

“I’m- _we_ are planning to live here.”

 

Willa scoffed and looked down at Nicole exasperation. They shared a look and Nicole shook her head, silently asking not to start an argument. Willa took in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

 

“After years of you and Gus leaving and taking Waverly away, without so much a goodbye, you now decide to move back?” Willa said in annoyance, “And where exactly do you plan to stay?”

 

Wynonna thought about it and blanched. Willa was probably already living at the homestead. Before Wynonna could say anything, Nicole cleared her throat awkwardly and Willa’s gaze snapped back to her.

 

“They were going to stay with me, in my house.” Nicole smoothly lied, “I offered them a place to stay. Since I do have a house that’s way too big for one person. I have two extra bedrooms, you know.”

 

Willa narrowed her eyes at Nicole, and Nicole held her gaze and audibly gulped.

 

“You mean to tell me, you knew they were coming back and you didn’t bother to let me know.”

 

“She didn’t know,” Waverly said, clearly not lying the way Willa spoke to Nicole, “She barely offered us to stay at her place earlier when she saved us from being trapped in the snow.”

 

When Willa turned to look at Waverly curiously, Waverly felt at loss. This couldn’t be Willa, she was dead. Bulshar couldn’t have that kind of power to bring back the dead. Yet, here she was, alive and still her snarky self. All the while being Nicole’s supposed next of kin…

 

“Wait,” Waverly started slowly, “you’re Nicole’s next of kin?”

 

Nicole and Willa looked at each other. Willa crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow at Nicole. Nicole looked slightly awkward again, and she looked down and opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by the opening of the door again.

 

“Actually,” the voice said, “that would be me.”

 

Wynonna fought the urge to throw the vomit filled trashcan at the figure in front of her. Waverly drew her lips in a firm line and bit her tongue. The tension increased as the two sisters refrained themselves from acting out in a way that could get them questioned by Nicole or Willa.

 

“My name is Bulshar Clootie,” he said, as he talked with pure smug, “and I am the _mayor_ of this town. I am also the next of kin to _my_ sweet Nicole.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shorty’s was the same. But surprisingly the bar was closed, and the only inhabitants were the four Earps and a Haught. The drive to the bar was awkward and tensely quiet. Waverly and Wynonna tried to have a silent conversation with their eyes, but half of the things the youngest sister was trying to communicate, Wynonna did not comprehend. So, they quickly dropped it, they could talk about Bulshar when they’re alone.

 

They all mechanically got out of the sedan and walked into the building. Wynonna hesitated at the doorway with an occupied baby carrier in her hands, but when Nicole nudged her head to the ‘closed’ sign, Wynonna lead the way in. All five of them sat at a table closest to the bar. Waverly, Wynonna, and Alice on one side of the bench, and Nicole and Willa on the other side. Willa and Nicole not having a problem sitting next to each other was a such a weird thing to see. Witnessing the two be so close made Waverly sick.

 

And _incredibly_ jealous. She was supposed to be the one next to Nicole, and her protectiveness ached to be able to fuss over _her_ baby’s injury. There was something going on between the two of them, and it made Waverly want to kick Willa’s ass.

 

What also hurt and confused Waverly is the fact her deceased sister is back. She didn’t have the best relationship with her sister (that’s an understatement), but she was still her sister. And losing her did hurt in a weird way. Even though she tried to kill Nicole. And Wynonna and Waverly in a way.

 

Wynonna mostly kept her eyes on her fries. Alice was asleep holding onto Wynonna’s right hand, while her left was a little busy. The man who grunted a greeting when they came in (someone she recognized as a substitute bartender who’d help some nights) placed two baskets of fries in front of them. And obviously, Wynonna started munching on the ones closest to her. She was strangely craving grease. And she was trying to stuff her mouth before she could shout out any questions that would make them seem crazy. She knows what it’s like to shout out things that were the truth, but that didn’t seem that way to others. Things like this confused and scared people. The results of not shutting her mouth when she was a teen literally ended up with her being classified officially as crazy. She’d rather not go down that road again.

 

Having her dead sister back brought a ray of emotions. So many bubbled in Wynonna and she didn’t know what emotion to go with. So, she ate her fries. With her baby, that shouldn’t be in town cuddling her right hand, and her older sister across from her that should be 10 feet under. And the cherry on top of this sundae is that her older sister probably gets on top of Nicole, and that is another huge problem. But they now know where Bulshar is. They could end this crazy ‘reality’ they’re currently living in right now. The sacrifice would be having to give up Alice back to Gus, but she will get her back. Now that she’s spent a day with her child, she has gathered more motivation to end the curse. The next step now would be finding Peacemaker. And possibly another witch.

 

Nicole tried to look anywhere but at the sisters, she felt totally out of place. She smiled at Frank the bartender as he turned to disappear into the kitchen. She hated being in the middle of people who are angry at each other. But people being _silently_ angry at each other was even worse. She nibbled on a fry she had in her hand and tried to not make eye contact with any of the Earp ladies.

 

Willa kept her eyes on her niece. Her _niece_. That was still a hard thing to process. After years of not seeing her siblings, she felt indifferent. They left her alone in this town, no family, nobody she could ever trust or call family. That is until she officially met Nicole at their father’s funeral. One that neither of the girls bothered to make an appearance at.

 

“So,” Willa started slowly, moving her gaze away from Alice to her sisters, “you’re planning to move back into town? You guys haven’t been back in town for years.”

 

The two exchanged a glance and they both slowly nodded.

 

“Such a great thing for younger sisters to tell their older sister, not their older sister’s girlfriend.”

 

Oh, that word struck a chord in Waverly. What is happening? None of this should be happening at all. Waverly clenched her hands on her thighs. Willa didn’t even like Nicole when she was alive. Well, to be fair, she didn’t particularly like anybody when she was alive. Even when she seemed to love Wynonna she still tried to kill her.  Willa turned her back on the only remaining family she had. She tried to take Nicole from her a couple months ago, for good; but now she succeeded.

 

Wynonna choked on the fries she tried to swallow when Willa said ‘girlfriend’. Oblivious Wynonna saw it coming but having it confirmed made her nervous. She could feel Waverly seething next to her.

 

Nicole sighed and called out for four glasses of water when the bartender reappeared from the back. He nodded and began getting glasses.

 

“I could have sworn you and Nicole were best friends, Wynonna.” Willa said sweetly, “You both look very surprised, I can’t imagine why you didn’t know.”

 

She turned her gaze to Nicole and fake smiled at her. Frank put the drinks down in front of them and Nicole quickly grabbed one and drank. Keeping her gaze on Nicole, she cleared her throat.

 

“Can you get us some more fries?”

 

Nicole slowly put her drink back down on the table and turned to face her, she raised an eyebrow in question when she noticed Willa talking to her. The bartender made a move to grab the baskets and Willa shook her head and nodded her head for him to leave, which he did. Willa looked back to Nicole and nodded her head to the baskets. 

 

“Yes, you. Refill the fries, _please_.”

 

Nicole looked back at the half-empty fry baskets and back at Willa. Shook her head and sighed as she stood, she grabbed the fry baskets and walked off. Waverly and Wynonna watched the scene in silent anger. Waverly couldn't believe Nicole let Willa order her around like that.

 

“Wow, Willa,” Wynonna muttered, “mean much?”

 

Willa clenched her jaw and turned her gaze from Nicole back to Wynonna.

 

“Wow, Wynonna, eat much?”

 

Wynonna’s eyes burnt holes through Willa as she held her stare.

 

“Hey!”

 

Waverly was fuming. She stood from her seat and glared down at Willa. The oldest Earp met her glare and it faltered a bit, but it came back full force.

 

“And yet you wonder we never came back.”

 

Nicole came back with the fries, and slowly placed them down as she took a seat. Waverly took a seat when she did, she felt the concerned filled eyes of the redhead and it unsurprisingly calmed her down. Willa noticed the look the two exchanged and scoffed.

 

“I have to get back to work.”

 

Willa gathered her bag and turned to Nicole, completely ignoring her sisters.

 

“I’m going to head to the bank and drop off the money. You still have the cruiser to go home, right?”

 

Nicole dumbly nodded and glanced at the clock, it was nearing 6 o'clock already.

 

“Walk me out.”

 

With that said, Willa quickly glanced at the Earps and turned to walk out of the bar. Nicole got up and flashed the ladies a smile and followed her out.

 

Wynonna turned her body, so she was looking over Alice’s carrier, and she let out a frustrated growl. Waverly let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. She looked at Wynonna, who was staring back at her with an unreadable expression.

 

“Prime example of how Willa and I would get along when she was alive.”

 

The oldest of the two looked a bit guilty at that. Looking down, she checked to see if Alice was still asleep. And sure enough, she was. Damn Earps can sleep through anything.

 

“Waves,” Wynonna started, “we need to make things back the way they were.”

 

“I know, I know.” Waverly said, “We need to find out where Bulshar is staying… and we need to find out why he is now apparently the town Mayor. And Nicole’s next of kin.”

 

She turned her body to face Wynonna and looked into her eyes.

 

“I need to make a planning board.”

 

“And I need to track down Peacemaker.”

 

“ _We_ can track down Peacemaker.”

 

Wynonna cracked a small smile and looked down.

 

“We’re in this together,” Waverly said softly, “we could be our own agent team. Without the others, it will be weird, but we could be our own secret agents. Solving a Black Badge case all our own.”

 

“Yeah, we can be total kick ass agents without being supervised by Dolls.”

 

Suddenly, Nicole walked in and the girls stopped their conversation. As the door closed and Nicole made her way in, she smiled at Waverly when they made eye contact. Waverly immediately reciprocated the smile cheerily and allowed herself subtly to take in Nicole’s outfit.

 

She was still in her uniform long-sleeved shirt, but she switched her uniform pants for some sweats that seemed to hug the right places. Her shirt was zipped low and her hair was slightly tussled like always. Waverly had to refrain herself from approaching Nicole, pushing her against the bar, and hotly press their lips together. It’s nothing they haven’t done before. When Nicole sat down, their eye contact seemed to intensify.

 

“Haught,” Wynonna announced, breaking the look between the two girls, “you’re not dead. That’s always a good sign.”

 

“Yeah,” Nicole said as she looked at the clock again, “and we have a lot to talk about.”

 

Wynonna scoffed playfully and smirked a little.

 

“About what?” she said, “You’re not going to charge us rent, right?”

 

When Nicole dropped her smile and looked a little more serious, the two Earps became nervous.

 

“Are we not going to talk about the fact that you two hardly seem to remember anything?”

 

Wynonna and Waverly’s eyes widened, and they looked at each other in an attempt of another silent conversation.

 

“I knew something was up when we got you out of your truck,” Nicole said and furrowed her brows, “And some warning bells rang when we were in the hospital. You two have seemed lost ever since you stepped foot into town. It might've been from not being in town for years, but you looked lost at what was going on. And now with not remembering things I’ve told you, I thought it was just Wynonna not remembering anything. But Waverly, you remember everything. And Wynonna, you almost always pick a fight with Willa… it's not new, but this was different. I told you two of Willa and I being together... You both always look so confident, but now you guys just seem… a bit confused and unsure of everything. I’ve covered for you two all day, just do me a favor and tell me the truth.”

 

Wynonna cursed silently. Nicole is a smart one and she’s a cop, of course she had this figured out.

 

“We’re just getting used to-” Wynonna weakly tried but stopped when Nicole raised an eyebrow skeptically, “don’t look at me like that, Red. I plead the fifth.”

 

“You’re right.” Waverly confirmed, she ignored Wynonna’s clearing of the throat and head shake, “Maybe after the crash, our memory has seemed to take a slight strain. Just some memories, more specifically recent ones.”

 

“We can take you to hospital to see if they can run some tests to get-”

 

“No can do, Haught shit.” Wynonna declared, “We are not going to the hospital just for them to use us as their guinea pigs and experiment on our brains.”

 

At the concerned look Nicole wore, she couldn’t help but feel grateful that they still had Nicole on their side.

 

“Plus, when word gets out the Earps lost their memory, the feds might come and take Alice away.”

 

“Wynonna, I am the ‘feds’. I can assure you that I won’t let that happen.”

 

“I'm not budging. No hospital for us.”

 

Wynonna never liked hospitals. She didn’t mind being in them if she was there for someone, but if she was there for herself she would try anything to escape. After Jack, the thought of being on a gurney while masked faces trying to stick needles in her is frightening. 

 

Waverly hummed along to what Wynonna said, she could sense the subtle fear coming from Wynonna.

 

“We’re fine, Nicole. It’s just a few memory blocks. Maybe they’ll come back to us soon.”

 

Nicole sighed and ran a hand through red strands, Waverly noticed that she was wearing her green ring on the same hand and finger before the whole curse started.

 

“Fine then, just ask me anything and I’ll try my best to fill in the gaps. It doesn’t have to be now. But whenever.”

 

Waverly smiled and nodded gratefully. She reached over the table and placed her hand on top of Nicole’s. Nicole looked down and looked a little dazed at the strange feeling of comfort and safety Waverly’s touch made her feel. She looked back up into Waverly’s eyes and furrowed her brow. The slight headache that she was feeling when she first rescued the girls came back. It seemed to get a little more painful anytime she tried to think of the strange feelings of déjà vu that seem to happen when she was with the two Earps.

 

“Thank you, Nicky.”

 

The nickname slipped out before Waverly could think about it and Nicole goofily smiled.

 

“Anytime.”

 

And she meant it.

 

“Hey…” Wynonna said as she tried to not suffocate from the tension appearing, “let’s take these fries to go and take you home to go rest. And for us to get some rest. I’m really tired and I think my feet are swollen again.”

 

Breaking out of the stare, a confused Nicole looked down lost in thought. Waverly pulled her hand back and sighed. Realizing her hand was now empty, Nicole coughed slightly and regained her composure. She stood up and called out to Frank for anything to take the fries. He grunted in affirmation and ducked down and disappeared behind the counter.

 

“Yeah, um,” Nicole said, “my cruiser is back at the station. We’ll have to walk back and then we’ll drive to pick up your stuff from the truck at the mechanics. And then we’ll head to my place- _our_ place.”

 

The three exchanged smiles at ‘our place’ and Nicole laughed while pointing a Wynonna.

 

“You do owe me rent now, Earp.”

 

Wynonna gasped in dramatically and put a hand on her heart.

 

“I don’t have money, but will you accept my sister and my first-born child as payment?”

 

Waverly slapped Wynonna’s shoulder and reached down to grab the baby carrier. The three laughed and moved to get their things and walked out.

 

“Just for that, Alice and Waverly can stay inside for free, you have to live in the basement alone.”

 

* * *

 

The walk to the police department was fairly short, and it was only filled with jokes and talks about cars.

 

As they walked inside, they greeted Mrs. Bakers who was at the front desk. She told Nicole that Nedley had her belongings that she left in his cruiser, and she left with a warning not to wander around the station, one that Wynonna scoffed at. Nicole pointed at Wynonna and flashed Waverly a smile and walked away.

 

Wynonna nudged at Waverly’s arm and they both turned their attention to where the Black Badge office door should be. Wynonna looked at Bakers, who seemed too into the papers in front of her, and gently nudged Waverly to the direction of the door.

 

They sped walk towards the door as they realized nobody was paying them any mind, and Wynonna reached for the doorknob. She turned the knob and the door was locked. She huffed and aggressively jiggled the doorknob. The only result that got was the door being swung open, pulling Wynonna with it. She stumbled into a smaller body and they gripped her arms to steady her. Waverly gasped and Wynonna was about to grovel whoever almost killed her until she saw a familiar bubbly smile.

 

“About time you two came back.” Jeremy said excitedly, “How was being taken captive? I strangely randomly fell asleep, I’m sorry, it was an accident, but it’s great to see you two are okay.”

 

Jeremy looked behind and around them, and he leaned forward to peer out the doorway.

 

“Where are the others?”

 

He took in the shocked and relieved faces of Wynonna and Waverly, and his gaze followed down Waverly’s arm to the baby carrier.

 

“Guys, what is that?”

 

Wynonna laughed breathlessly and looked around the office, it was just as they left it.

 

“I really wish people stop referring to my child as a ‘that’.”

 

At Jeremy’s confused face, Wynonna crushed the small man into a bone-crushing hug and he stumbled back. Waverly joined in the hug and awkwardly held on to Alice’s carrier, careful not to jostle it. Jeremy slowly returned the hug from them and looked at Waverly.

 

“Child?” he asked. At Waverly’s nod, excitement filled his voice, “We have baby Earp back?”

 

Wynonna pulled back from the hug and nudged the excited boy back out of her personal space. She looked back out and checked to see if Nicole came back, which she thanfully didn’t.

 

“Jeremy, we need your help. And we have a **lot** to talk about.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave a cliffhanger in the end, but I decided to just tell you who was at the door. I already feel guilty about uploading super late. Finals, the holidays, a new job, and errands can really mess up your plans to write. But I'm sure the next update will be faster, at least faster than this update.  
> Until next time, kiddos.


	5. Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break some rules and find their token chemist. And then they discuss what is happening and Jeremy is just a confused mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about not updating, I've been caught up in so much life stuff. But here's the next chapter; hopefully, it's worth the wait! All mistakes are mine and I do not own any of these characters, they belong to their rightful owners. This chapter is kind of short, so I apologize.

_“Child?” he asked. At Waverly’s nod, excitement filled his voice, “We have baby Earp back?”_

_Wynonna pulled back from the hug and nudged the excited boy back out of her personal space. She looked back out and checked to see if Nicole came back, which she didn’t._

_“Jeremy, we need your help. And we have a **lot** to talk about.”_

* * *

 

Jeremy stared at them blankly, and his mouth kept mimicking a fish. For a genius, he wasn’t really acting like it right now. Wynonna looked at Waverly who shrugged, and Wynonna’s hand made a gesture to hurry.

 

“Aaand we don’t have a lot of time, dude.” She rushed.

 

Jeremy closed his mouth and took a deep breath.

 

“We’re in another curse?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And-and Bulshar is now running the town-,” Jeremy stopped abruptly and looked panicked, “Wait. Where are the others?”

 

Waverly looked away and Wynonna pursed her lips. Wynonna grabbed the baby carrier from Waverly and placed the carrier on the desk. One that was still full of research papers and other things that were still the same. The other two flanked her sides as she lifted the blanket to see Alice. Jeremy looked at the baby in slight awe.

 

“We know where Nicole is.” Wynonna muttered, “but Dolls and Doc are MIA.”

 

“Another curse. The gang is gone.” Jeremy mumbled, “Well, call in Nicole, and then we can all just spread out and look for Doc and Dolls.”

 

The room got silent again and Waverly looked heartbroken. Jeremy grunted when an elbow dug into his side. Before Wynonna could say anything, Waverly cleared her throat.

 

“She’s cursed in a way.” Waverly mumbled playing with her sleeve, “It seems that most of the town is. Bulshar altered memories of anything to do with the present we know and brought someone...”  

 

Waverly trailed off with an angry frown.

 

“We found Bulshar too late. His power has mostly regenerated when we found him in the mines. He had the energy to do cast this curse, but he’s weak now.” Waverly looked at Wynonna and Jeremy determinedly, “This curse was big, it’s going to take some time to get his power back. We need to come up with a plan to take him down, and we need to do it pronto.”

 

“Yes, we need to all meet up and brainstorm.” Wynonna said covering Alice once again, “You two can do the brainstorming, I can just do the ass kicking. And the breastfeeding.”

 

Jeremy grimaced slightly, and Wynonna rolled her eyes with a smirk. During a time like this, humor was definitely needed.

 

“Yes, Jeremy I said breastfeed. With my boobs. Because I’m a woman who has boobs and babies need them to feed.”

 

Waverly cracked a small smile and nudged Wynonna.

 

“Nicole might be looking for us.”

 

“Wait,” Jeremy said with a smile, “Nicole is coming? Can I say hi?”

 

“Jeremy.” Waverly said, “No offense, but Nicole most likely doesn’t remember you. When we met her, she had no recollection of anything from us. Just some fake memories… and a present that never should have happened. Things are different in this town and we are now seen as outsiders. Nicole doesn’t remember anything we all went through, and-and she doesn’t remember me... She’s not in love with me anymore. And we don’t have a place to call home anymore. And, we have a baby here with hardly any baby supplies whatsoever! Oh my gosh, everything is sinking in all at one time-”

 

Waverly exhaled loudly and breathed in sharply. Jeremy and Wynonna looked at each other, and the heir grabbed her shoulder and looked into her sisters’ eyes.

 

“Waves, breathe. We’re going to work this out.”

 

Jeremy looked at the door and looked slightly panicked.

 

“My Haughty senses are tingling.”

 

Wynonna shot Jeremy a look and then she snapped her gaze to the door.

 

“Oh shit, we do have to go back,” Wynonna muttered, “‘Haughty’ is probably looking for us. Are you okay to go out?”

 

Waverly nodded tight-lipped, she wanted to go see Nicole, but she also didn’t want to. The thought of being so close to Nicole yet feeling so far away broke her. Being so close to Nicole, but not being allowed to touch her was torture. She focused on keeping her breathing steady and gradually she felt herself calming. She cleared her head and tried to think positive.

 

When she took in steady breaths, determination to not break down filled Waverly. She nodded more firmly and stood straighter. They were going to make things right again. She just knew it. They always found a way.

 

“I’m okay, just a freak out session. Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Wynonna nodded and kept a skeptic gaze on her sister. She hadn’t had one of those in a while.

 

“Um, guys,” Jeremy chirped up, “where are we going to stay at?”

 

“ _We_ are going to stay with Haught.” Wynonna said, “I don’t know where you’re staying. Just, I don’t know, sleep here. It’ll be weird if we randomly took in some guy to… wait, where did you normally sleep before this?”

 

Before Jeremy could reply, voices were heard talking outside the door. The three quieted down and the voices faded away. One of those voices was none other than their token redhead.

 

“We have to go,” Waverly whispered.

 

“Jeremy, dude, sorry but we’re leaving you here.”

 

“Yeah, we really have to go.” Waverly said guiltily, “We have to keep this a secret. Especially the Black Badge office. Don’t approach people, Jeremy, and do not leave this from the main door. We have the backdoor you can get out from if you want to get out. You can’t cause suspicion. And do not go to the homestead, we are not staying there. We’ll come to you.”

 

Jeremy let out a laugh and nodded.

 

“You don’t have to tell me to not approach anyone, I’ve never really done that.” Jeremy pondered for a second and lifted a finger up, “Where are you guys staying? And why are you not at the homestead?”

 

“Nicole offered us to stay at her house,” Waverly said, “so we’ll be staying there. The homestead occupied by someone else.”

 

“Wait, so how long am I going to stay here for?”

 

Wynonna opened her mouth to reply, but she didn’t know the answer either.

 

“W-wait, and what do I do-?”

 

Nope, she didn’t know the answer to that one either.

 

“We’ll meet up here again.” Waverly said, “Tomorrow. Around noon. We’ll have to sneak in, but we’ll be here. Answer the door when you hear 5 knocks at noon.”

 

“There’s probably food in the mini-fridge.” Wynonna said sympathetically, “You can have my leftover Chinese, it’s still there I think.”

 

“But what about sleep?”

 

“The couch.” Waverly pointed out.

 

“What about clothes?”

 

“Borrow some in the closet,” Wynonna said while gathering Alice and heading to the door, where Waverly was waiting, “we all have extras inside you can use.”

 

“Wait-but what about-?”

 

“Bye, Jeremy!” Waverly hissed out as they slowly made their way out.

 

Wynonna shot Jeremy a sweet grin from over her shoulder and he gave an exasperated look back.

 

“See ya.”

 

When Waverly softly shut the door behind them, Nicole turned a corner towards them with Mrs. Bakers. Bakers caught sight of them and pointed at them for Nicole, who nodded back in thanks. Bakers sent them an annoyed look as she turned around to go back to her desk. She never was a fan of Wynonna.

 

The Earps tried to look as inconspicuous as they could. Wynonna waved when Nicole stopped in front of them, eyeing them suspiciously.

 

“Didn’t I say not to wander?”

 

To Waverly, Wynonna only sported a dumb look.

 

“My quarter fell.”

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Wynonna and Waverly facepalmed.  

 

“I lost it, Haught. It went through the door”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll give you one when we get in the cruiser.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can yell at me in the comments or you can tell me how it was? Your choice, really. Find me and give me some love on Tumblr at haughtgarbage, I'll be sure to send some love your way too. Till next time.


End file.
